Moons and Constellations
by Moira McKennitt
Summary: Toda uma história já foi contada. Estrelas, Luas, planetas, constelações, signos do zodíaco escreveram linhas de um conto fantástico. Guerras e lutas infinitas. Sangue já manchou a terra e o céu. Muito tempo se passou. Mas ainda sobrou uma história a ser contada...


Moons and Constellations

Por:

Bianca Carvalho

Luciane Rangel

Kami Girão

Prólogo

_ "Toda uma história já foi contada. Estrelas, Luas, planetas, constelações, signos do zodíaco escreveram linhas de um conto fantástico. Guerras e lutas infinitas. Sangue já manchou a terra e o céu. Muito tempo se passou. Mas ainda sobrou uma história a ser contada..."_

Ele era um rei. O senhor do universo. O Deus-sol, magnânimo e poderoso. Faltou muito pouco para que pudesse governar todo o infinito. Tudo deu errado por culpa daqueles Cavaleiros. Os malditos Cavaleiros de Athena.

Porém, era tão bondoso quanto forte, e daria uma nova chance à sua irmã de sobreviver. Exatamente por isso, encontrava-se em seu templo, caminhando de um lado para o outro, inquieto, ansioso por aquela conversa. Odiava esperar, mas poderia jurar que sua doce Athena não fazia aquilo de propósito. Não poderia dizer o mesmo de seu cunhado, o odioso Poseidon...

E foi então que ela surgiu. Os longos cabelos púrpura contrastavam com o brilho do vestido branco, que acentuava as curvas de seu corpo delicado. O homem a seu lado, com aparência aristocrática, belos cabelos azuis, de uma altura impressionante, parecia engoli-la, pronto para protegê-la de qualquer coisa. Principalmente dele mesmo, Apolo.

— Querida Athena... — assim que ela se aproximou, Apolo tomou-lhe a mão com gentileza e a beijou, sob os olhos reprovadores do marido a seu lado.

— Saori... Prefiro que me chame de Saori. Não somos deuses aqui. Somos uma família. — ah, então ela o tinha perdoado. Bom sinal.

— Julian... — com um meneio de cabeça, Apolo cumprimentou o cunhado.

— Poseidon... para você. Saori pode ter uma enorme capacidade de perdoar, mas eu não.

_Maldito arrogante!_, pensou Apollo. Esperava ansioso pelo dia em que aquela pose seria levada por terra. E daí que ele governava os mares quando se possuía o Sol? O astro-rei? A estrela maior?

Em poucos instantes, percebendo a tensão que havia se formado, um homem vestido de mordomo, com uma careca lustrosa e vestindo um fraque, surgiu, parecendo muito preocupado.

— Senhor e senhora Solo, algum problema?

— Não, Tatsumi. Está tudo bem... pode se retirar. — Saori falou com delicadeza.

— Tem certeza, menina? Posso ficar, caso esse brutamontes tente algo contra a senhora.

— Tatsumi, obrigado pela preocupação, mas sou perfeitamente capaz de proteger minha esposa. Caso seja necessário. — a última frase foi proferida com certa ênfase, como uma ameaça.

Ouvindo o patrão, com quem não tinha uma relação muito amigável, Tatsumi retirou-se à contragosto, fechando a porta da enorme sala de visitas atrás de si.

— O que veio fazer aqui, Apollo? — Saori indagou, assim que se viram sozinhos.

— Bem, sei que tivemos algumas desavenças graves no passado, mas não posso negar o fato de que somos irmãos. Por isso, é meu dever preservar sua vida. E a do seu marido, é claro.

— Preservar minha vida? Não estou entendendo...

— Ao final do mês de janeiro haverá um Apocalipse.

— Apocalipse? — Julian se levantou, surpreso.

— Sim. O fogo, provocado pelo Sol, irá inundar a terra de calor e devastação. Não haverá mais nenhum ser vivo, seja planta, animal ou homem, caminhando por este planeta!

— Você não pode fazer isso! — Saori, de olhos arregalados, desesperada, afirma.

— Claro que posso. Tenho poder suficiente para isso... e aliados. — ao falar a última palavra, ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso, como se tivesse cartas na manga. — Não estou aqui para alertar e lhe dar chance para impedir. É uma certeza, um fato irreversível. Mesmo que me matem neste momento, há pessoas trabalhando para mim que colocariam o plano para funcionar. Estou aqui para lhe dar a oportunidade de vir comigo para o meu templo. Preciso de sua sabedoria para iniciar meu reino. _Meu_ planeta. Um único planeta no sistema solar, governado por mim.

— Eu jamais iria com você... Nunca teria minha ajuda para um plano tão vil como esse!

— Eu poderia levá-la à força, irmãzinha. Afinal, você não tem mais seus preciosos cavaleiros para salvá-la. — o olhar de Apollo ficou negro, com uma terrível fúria contida. Saori deu um passo para trás, pois ele avançava em sua direção, com um dedo apontado para seu rosto, ameaçador.

Julian rapidamente se colocou entre os dois, escondendo a esposa atrás de seu corpo enorme.

— Nem ouse tentar fazer algum mal para Saori. Ela pode não ter mais os cavaleiros, mas tem a mim. Sou um Deus, assim como você, e não hesitaria em transformá-lo em espuma do mar.

Apollo gargalhou diante da ameaça do cunhado.

— É uma ironia a cena que vejo aqui. _Tão_ apaixonados... Deve ser mesmo muito bondosa para perdoar Julian, que a raptou e a manteve prisioneira em um pilar, agonizando... Mas não perdoa seu irmão...

— É diferente, Apollo. Julian se redimiu, provou ser merecedor de minha confiança. Eu estava pronta para perdoá-lo, recebê-lo em minha casa, mas você está me mostrando que nada mudou. Continua com suas ideias malignas. Como posso aceitar que toda a Terra sofra?

— Não, Saori... não é esse o motivo... eu sei exatamente porque não me perdoa. — ele fez uma pausa, mantendo um suspense. — Não consegue me perdoar porque fui eu quem coloquei seu amado Seiya em uma cadeira de rodas...

Os dois homens presentes viram o rosto de Saori empalidecer e sua respiração tornar-se entrecortada. O nome do cavaleiro de Pégasus era quase proibido naquela casa. Julian sabia que Saori casara-se com ele ainda apaixonada por Seiya, e quase acreditava que ela jamais viria a amar qualquer outro homem que não fosse ele. Se não fosse por Apollo, provavelmente estariam juntos. Mas por mais que ela tenha insistido que nunca se importaria por sua deficiência, Seiya, tendo virado uma pessoa amarga, fingiu que não a conhecia mais e voltou para a Grécia, com a ajuda de Marin. Desde então eles nunca mais se viram ou se falaram.

Aquilo era uma dor imensa para Saori, pois, depois da perda de Seiya, todos os cavaleiros, Shiryu, Ikki, Shun e Hyoga, também partiram, afinal, a irmandade estava partida, como o tabuleiro de um jogo onde falta uma peça. E uma peça crucial. Seiya era o elo que os mantinha unidos, a força que os fazia acreditar na verdade e na justiça. Com sua deficiência e sua depressão, cada um tomou seu rumo, seguiu sua vida. Além disso, com os cavaleiros de ouro mortos, não tinha restado nada.

Julian se ressentia em saber que não era o dono do coração de sua amada. Mas sabia que, de alguma forma, ela já tinha aprendido a amá-lo também. Contudo, jamais poderia competir com Seiya. Ouvir, portanto, o nome dele, fez com que toda a chama se acendesse novamente.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com Seiya. É muito maior que isso... — Saori conseguiu responder, mesmo ainda estando um pouco desorientada. — Trata-se da humanidade. Como posso aceitar que destrua o mundo por um capricho?

— Então sua resposta é não, Athena? — ele elevou a voz, enfatizando o nome da deusa, mostrando que não eram mais parte da mesma família. Eram inimigos mortais.

— Parece que ela já se fez entender, Apollo. O que mais está esperando para sair de nossa casa? Ou se preferir, podemos resolver agora mesmo nosso impasse. — Julian também vociferou com sua voz poderosa, colocando-se em posição de ataque.

— Quando estiverem queimando nas chamas do inferno, irão se arrepender. E será tarde demais.

E com isso, o deus saiu da sala onde eles estavam.

Por um momento, Saori e Julian ficaram imóveis, mas ele logo a tomou nos braços, sabendo que estava frágil, precisando ser confortada.

— Meu Deus, Julian! Isso nunca terá fim?

— Fique calma, meu amor. Eu a protegerei. E juntos vamos proteger a humanidade. Apollo irá falhar novamente.

— Assim espero...

E Julian a beijou no alto da cabeça, com carinho, tentando ignorar que as lágrimas que ela chorava não eram apenas por causa do possível apocalipse. Eram também por causa de Seiya.

— Tem certeza que precisamos de aliados, Saori?

Naquela mesma noite, depois de conversarem por algumas horas, Saori decidiu que teria que reunir seus cavaleiros. Mas que, daquela vez, precisariam de mais reforços.

— Sim. Tenho. — e virou-se para o mordomo. — Tatsumi, por favor, leve esta mensagem para o endereço que está no envelope. Preciso que seja lida por Lua e Artemis. Não se assuste com a forma deles. Avise-os que precisamos das Sailors... é um caso de vida ou morte!


End file.
